


A Fine Job of Bending All the Rules

by Chash



Series: A Fine Job of Bending All the Rules [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics universe, F/F, M/M, Many mentions of knotting, Masturbation, sexual discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In theory, one-in-twenty girls are alphas. But Gen's never met one before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Job of Bending All the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> ...did I write 4000 words of knotting-universe fic with NO SEX? I feel like I'm doing knotting wrong. Also because my primary interest in knotting is BUT WHAT ABOUT THE GIRLS.

"Hey, did you hear?"

Gen looks up to see her roommate flop down on his bed. She hasn't seen Jensen since last semester, but apparently he's unconcerned with normal things like _greetings_ and _polite conversation_. She kind of loves him for that.

"That's so vague as to not even be a question," Gen points out.

"Okay, well. I'm no longer the only freak of nature at this stupid school."

Gen raises her eyebrows. "Well, there's always Jared," she notes.

"Leave my boyfriend alone," Jensen says mildly. "Besides, he doesn't count. He's an alpha. Just because he's happy with an omega who can't give him kids doesn't make him a freak."

"Who said anything about him dating you?" scoffs Gen. "I meant he was freakishly tall."

Jensen snorts. "Well, I can't argue that. Anyway," he says, pointedly. "One of the new freshmen in the alpha dorms is a girl."

Gen's eyes widen. "Wait, seriously?"

It's not as if female alphas are unheard of--no more than male omegas. She learned all the basics in high school biology--most people of both genders are betas, something like seventy percent. Gen's one of the twenty-five percent of girls who are omegas, which makes her feel--strange. She's used to people making assumptions about her because of it; guys in high school asking her when she was going into heat, girls coughing _slut_ behind her back sometimes. It's all wrong, of course, but the reputation followed her. The few alphas in the school were mostly assholes, but Jared (who is definitely not an asshole now) told her that was just a high-school thing for a lot of alphas.

Jensen's one of five percent of omega males. He had it worse than she did in high school, of course--all the stereotypes she got, plus people telling him he wasn't a real man. It's better now, although he admits, ruefully, that it's mostly because his boyfriend is the tallest alpha in the entire college, and no one wants to tangle with him.

"Seriously," Jensen confirms. "Apparently she got outed at her high school, so she had no choice but to register as an alpha."

"How'd anyone even figure it out?" Gen asks, stretching. Omegas it's easy--you go into heat, you're an omega. Guys can tell sometimes too if they're alphas or betas, if they care enough to measure their dicks (apparently they all do). And alphas can smell heat better than betas, but everyone but omegas can sense it.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jensen asks, shrugging. "All I know is Jared's got his hands full with RA shit trying to figure out where to put her. She's already had threats."

"Threats?" asks Gen, frowning.

Jensen looks dark. "Hey, you know those alpha girls, they just need the right knot to teach them how good it can be."

Gen shudders. "People don't think that, do they?"

"People think I don't deserve a dick if I can't get anyone pregnant," Jensen says. "Why wouldn't they think stupid shit about female alphas?"

"Shit," says Gen.

"So that means you're going to come to dinner with us, right?"

"Huh?" asks Gen.

Jensen smirks. "Jared wants to take her out to dinner, introduce her to some friends, get her a support network. So, you're coming, right?"

Gen sighs. "That was deeply unfair."

"Oh, whatever. You need more friends."

*

Dinner is on Friday, but by Thursday, Gen has already heard all about the new girl. It feels like all people can talk about--especially in the omega dorms.

"So, do you think she, like--what does she do? Does she get a fake cock?" asks Katie.

Gen rolls her eyes. "This is not actually that freakish. One-in-twenty girls is an alpha, you know. Statistics are your friends."

"And one-in-twenty guys is Jensen, but he's the only one here," Katie retorts. "And we all know how he gets his rocks off."

"Thanks for that reality check," Jensen says, rolling his eyes. "I don't think about _your_ sex life."

"You would if you liked women," Katie shoots back. "I'm hot. You wouldn't be able to stop thinking about my awesome sex life."

"All I'm saying," Gen cuts in, "is that the girl doesn't deserve everyone wondering what she does for fun. She's just a kid."

"Hey, Jen, has Jared told you how she swings? I mean--do _any_ female alphas like guys?"

"Katie, I love you, but you're being really offensive right now," Jensen says. "And since we're both omegas, I am allowed to hit you in the face."

Katie flops back. "Sorry, sorry," she says. "I'm just--you must be curious, Gen."

Gen blinks. "Why me?"

"Because you're single, and there's a new alpha in town. You never show any interest in boy alphas, so--"

"Seriously," Jensen says, voice still mild, but with a hint of steel. "Katie."

"Okay," says Katie, holding her hands up. "Okay. Sorry."

*

Gen works part-time at the library, mostly being bored out of her mind. She's going to be in heat in a few days, and she's slightly antsy with it, already getting a little horny. She should have taken her pills before she left; she figured it was early enough she was safe.

"Excuse me," a girl says, and Gen feels a wave of heat and a strong desire to bare her neck.

She knows before she even turns; this must be the alpha.

She's tall, at least half a foot taller than Genevieve, with a mole right between her eyes. She looks nervous, biting her lip, and Gen feels the pull of an alpha, familiar and totally alien all at once.

"Hi," she says, licking her lips. "Can I help you?"

The girl--Adrianne Palicki, that's her name--tucks her hair behind her ear. It's blond and curly, thick. Gen thinks it would be nice to sink her fingers into.

 _Shit_ , she should have taken her pill.

"I'm supposed to watch a movie on reserve. For Film 232?"

"Who's the professor?" asks Gen, mostly on auto-pilot. Stupid alphas.

"Ferris," says Adrianne. She's dressed like any other girl-- _of course she is_ , Gen chides herself--blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, backpack slung over one shoulder.

Gen goes over to the reserves and frowns. "There are like twenty DVDs here." She flushes suddenly. "Duh, film course. Which one?"

Adrianne laughs softly. "Um, _Toy Story 2_. I guess we're starting off easy. Or fun."

Gen smiles. "Haven't seen it before?"

"Apparently we have to rewatch it with the following questions in mind," says Adrianne, holding up a piece of paper. "There was a class showing, but I missed it."

There's a slight catch in her voice, and Gen can't help but wonder if Adrianne doesn't think she's allowed to go to these things. Or if she's afraid of what will happen if she does.

"Here you go," says Gen, coming back over with the DVD. "Do you need headphones?"

"No, I brought my own," Adrianne says, handing over her ID.

Gen licks her lips. "I'm--I think I'm having dinner with you tomorrow," she says, once she's checked the name on the card to make sure it really is Adrianne Palicki. Of course, it is. She's pretty sure there aren't two alpha girls wandering around. "My roommate is dating your RA."

Adrianne wrinkles her brow, looking a little confused. "My RA has a boyfriend."

"An omega boyfriend," Gen says, shrugging. "So--my roommate."

"Oh," says Adrianne. She ducks her head, flushing a little. "They wouldn't put me rooming with any guys."

"He was in a single when we were freshmen," Gen offers. "But we decided to room together last year, picked back up after the summer."

"Oh," says Adrianne.

"You have the movie for three hours," says Gen, giving Adrianne an encouraging smile. "And I'll see you tomorrow."

"I didn't get your name," Adrianne offers, biting her lip again. It's really distracting.

"Genevieve," she says. "Gen."

"Genevieve," Adrianne replies, and it takes actual effort for Gen to not beg to get fucked.

Pills as soon as she gets home. Seriously.

*

Jensen's staying at Jared's for the night, which is good, because Gen is so horny by the time she gets home that there's nothing for it but to get herself off. She thought she had more time before it got this bad, but apparently not, and she's glad she didn't run into any alphas on the way home. Not that she'd worry for her safety, not yet, but it's always kind of _embarrassing_. Once an omega gets knotted for the first time, the heat gets to be less. Some biological impulse makes the omega desperate for that first joining, and--well, Gen's never done it. And she doesn't like announcing that to the world, so she keeps up with her pills. Or tries to.

She flops down on her bed, kicking off her jeans and not bothering with her shirt. Her underwear is already wet, and when she slides her fingers under the waistband to rub against her clit, it's everything she can do to keep from moaning aloud.

Unbidden, she remembers what Katie was saying--Adrianne's an alpha, what does she do? Does she like men? Does she fuck other alphas?

Or does she prefer omegas--girl omegas, driving them crazy, making them forget about knots? She speeds her fingers up on her clit, biting her lip hard to keep from making too much noise. She knows from the other omegas how thin the walls are.

Adrianne's still a girl, she must know how girls like to be touched. She could probably take Gen apart with her hands, working her until she was crazy, getting her off over and over and--

Gen comes with a choked cry, waves of pleasure crashing through her so hard it leaves her shaking. Her sheets are wet, even though she never even got her underwear off. They're _sopping_. Shit.

She takes a moment to collect herself and then strips off her underwear and pulls on a new pair, changes her sheets, and takes a pill, and tries not to think about how awkward dinner is going to be tomorrow.

*

"Okay, Adrianne!" Jared says, wrapping his arm around the freshman. She doesn't look that small compared to him like most girls do.

She's wearing a denim skirt that shows off miles of tan legs, and a tight t-shirt with Superman on it. She's still really, really pretty, and Gen shifts a little in her seat.

"This is Danneel, Jensen, Chad--ignore Chad--Gabe, Genevieve, and you already know Tom and Mike. Don't worry if you forgot all that, they don't care if you know their names."

"Um, hi," says Adrianne, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Nice to meet you?"

"That was awkward as fuck, Jared," says Danneel, snorting. "Good job." She smiles at Adrianne, and Gen feels a weird curl of jealousy. Danneel's a beta who mostly prefers women; she must be curious about being with a female alpha. She wonders if that's something Adrianne is interested in. "Anyway," Danneel continues. "Hi. Come have a seat. We don't bite."

"I hear you bite, Harris," says Mike, with a leer.

"My sex life is none of your business," Danneel says breezily. "But, yes, I do bite on request," she adds, with a wink at Adrianne.

"Danneel is ridiculously gay," says Jared, sitting down next to Jensen, leaving Adrianne the seat across from Gen. "Just so you know."

Adrianne nods. "Okay, noted. I don't think I'm _ridiculously_ gay," she says. "More just--kind of amusingly gay." She looks up through her bangs, giving Gen a slow smile. "Nice to see you again, Genevieve."

Gen licks her lips, feeling her face heat up. "Yeah, you too."

Jensen raises his eyebrows. Gen kicks him under the table.

"F--" Jensen starts, glaring at her before he plasters a smile on. "I mean--you two know each other?" he asks.

"She came into the library yesterday," says Gen, with an overly sweet smile back at Jensen.

"Gen was very helpful," says Adrianne, completely innocent, and Gen _still_ feels kind of turned on. It's ridiculous. She took her fucking pill, this isn't supposed to happen.

"So, how are you settling in?" asks Gabe. He's another beta, pretty much the nicest guy in the world. Gen suspects Jared invited him just so he knew at least one person at the table would not be an asshole.

"Okay," says Adrianne, turning her gorgeous smile on Gabe. Gen wonders if everyone who sees her is temporarily stunned, or if it's just omegas.

Or maybe just her.

Adrianne talks about classes and dining hall food--all innocuous things, no hint that she's been having trouble with the other alphas, or that everyone stares at her when they figure out who she is. She seems totally unconcerned, and happy.

Gen starts to relax, chat with her friends, just--hang out. It's fine. She doesn't have to worry.

Until, about halfway through the meal, she feels someone's foot on her calf, stroking, and she _knows_ it's Adrianne.

She looks up sharply. Adrianne's got her chin propped in her hand, listening to one of Mike's stories, apparently unconcerned. It's almost enough to make her think shes wrong, until Adrianne glances over and _smirks_ at her, sliding her foot up higher.

Gen spends the rest of the meal quietly going completely insane.

*

"Hey, did you forget your pill?" Jared asks. He's followed Gen and Jensen home, which is fairly normal.

Gen flushes. "Yeah," she says. An alpha isn't supposed to be able to get her in heat _through the pill_. She's going to have to get off in the shower, and Jensen can _always_ tell.

Jensen doesn't seem to have tipped Jared off to how Gen's reacting to Adrianne, and Jared doesn't seem to have noticed. Jensen clearly still wants to talk about it, though, so he gets Jared out of the room in short order and turns to her, looking calculating.

"Please tell me you don't have a thing for the girl alpha."

Gen frowns. "What's wrong with having a thing for the girl alpha?"

Jensen sighs, flopping back on the bed. "Nothing," he says. "As long as you like _her_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I had tons of guys--betas and alphas--who were curious about me when they found out I was an omega. They wanted to know what male omegas were like, if they had dicks, if they got wet like girls..." he flushes. "The first guy who ever knotted me, I--I was crazy about him, and he just wanted to be able to say he'd fucked a male omega."

"You know I'm not like that," Gen says, softly.

"I'm just saying," Jensen says, voice gentle. "Don't just rush into this. A lot of alphas have strong hormonal reactions to me because I'm new. It fades. Don't rush into anything you're going to regret."

"She was hitting on me too," Gen mutters.

"Of course she was," Jensen says, laughing. "You're hot, you're awesome, you're _in heat_ , and she likes girls. She'd be crazy not to hit on you." He grins. "I fully support you dating the hot girl alpha. Just make sure you're dating _her_."

"I'm not dating anyone," Gen protests. She sighs, leaning back. "If I go shower, you're going to mock me, aren't you."

"So hard," Jensen agrees. "Go _shower_ ," he says, making finger quotes.

Gen does, but she flips him off on her way out.

*

Gen gets through the rest of her heat without seeing Adrianne, and without having any issues with the pills. She still _dreams_ about Adrianne, and wakes up with embarrassingly wet underwear, but there's not a lot she can do about it.

She wants to ask Jensen, but--she feels a little bad. It's not exactly surprising that Jensen relates to Adrianne; he knows what it's like being thought of primarily as freakish, and he's dealt with all the omega shit she has her whole life, and then some. Adrianne must have that too.

So, she heads over to the beta dorms.

Beta dorms are co-ed, with a lot less strict security than the omegas. Anyone with a student ID can get into any beta or alpha dorm building; only omegas and people with them can get into the omega housing.

Danneel has a single on the third floor, and it only occurs to Gen when she's at the door that she probably should have called first, just to be safe.

But there's no real point in calling _now_ , so she takes a deep breath and knocks, letting it out when Danneel calls, "Come in!"

She's at her desk, and she turns, surprised, when she sees Gen.

"Hey," says Danneel. "What's up?"

"Are you busy?" Gen asks, worrying her lip.

"Never too busy for you," says Danneel, smiling. She stands and goes over to the futon, patting next to her. "Have a seat, tell me what's going on."

Gen licks her lips. "How did you, um--" she rubs her face.

"Figure out I liked girls?" Danneel asks, gently.

Gen groans. "That obvious, huh?"

"You're not the first girl to ask me this. I'm not the only lesbian at the college, but I'm one of the loudest." She smiles. "And, uh--Adrianne's kind of screwing with everyone's hormones."

Gen feels like her face is on fire. "Oh. Really?"

"Hey," says Danneel, gently. "There's no shame in it."

"Jensen told me he gets that a lot too," Gen admits. "With alphas who have never met a male omega before."

Danneel smiles. "I think stuff like this is a lot harder if you're an omega or an alpha. Because--when you're in heat, you want anyone, right?"

"Not exactly," says Gen, shifting a little, uncomfortable. "You can tell alphas are around, but--it depends on the alpha. The reaction."

Danneel considers Gen. "You aren't that in to most alphas," she surmises.

Gen shrugs. "I guess not. I've never--been with an alpha. Or anyone."

"Wow," says Danneel. "Most of the omegas I knew in high school got knotted during their first heat. Or at least fucked." She smiles. "Not that I'm saying that's a good thing."

"I thought about it," Gen admits. "But--all the alphas at school were assholes. And I didn't want to get knotted just to get knotted, I guess."

Danneel looks at her for a long minute, as if she's sizing Gen up. "Like I said, it's tough for omegas. All you ever hear about is getting knotted and bred, right?"

"Yeah."

She nods. "My advice? Get to know you girl crush."

"That's it?"

"Well, unless you want to make out with me," says Danneel, smirking. "Which is always an option."

Gen blinks. "I guess I would, um--be into other girls?"

Danneel laughs, leans in and kisses Gen's forehead. "You're whatever you want to be, okay? You don't have to figure everything out. But Adrianne is cute, and single, and having a tough time. I think you should ask her out."

Gen laughs, feeling a little better. "An omega asking an alpha out? What will the neighbors think?"

"I'm the neighbors," Danneel says, grinning. "And I'll think _holy shit, that's hot_." She ruffles Gen's hair. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," says Gen. "Thanks."

"No problem," says Danneel. She winks. "And, seriously, you want to make out? Just say the word."

*

"What are you doing?" Tom hisses.

"What?" asks Gen, blinking.

"It's a _really bad idea_ to come into alpha housing alone," he says, putting his arm around her and glaring at a passing guy.

Gen blinks. She's been to alpha housing tons of times, but come to think of it, she's always with Jared and Jensen. "Um," she says. "I'm not in heat."

"Still," says Tom. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Adrianne," she says. "Alphas don't really--"

"An alpha is fine," says Tom. "Alphas in groups can--be bad," he settles on. "We work each other up. Too much testosterone, I guess. I'm not saying you _can't_ come here alone. It's just risky. It's a better idea not to."

"Sorry," says Gen. She smiles. "Thanks for walking me up. I'll be more careful next time."

Tom smiles and shakes his head. "Just make Adrianne walk you out, okay?"

"Okay," Gen agrees.

Adrianne's room is at the end of the hall, next to two empty rooms. Gen can't help feeling like, for all Jared's helping, that still sucks out loud.

She knocks on the door, and isn't totally prepared for Adrianne to just open it up.

She's not in heat anymore, but Gen still feels the alpha pull, like she never has before. Maybe it's possible to be gay _and_ just want alphas.

Maybe it's just Adrianne.

"Hi," says Adrianne, looking surprised. "Come in."

Gen smiles. "I--hi."

"You aren't in heat," says Adrianne, looking perplexed.

"Um, no," says Gen. She makes a face. "What?"

Adrianne runs her hand through her hair; Gen's kind of mesmerized by the way it just bounces right back. "You were in heat before. I'm used to that."

"Used to what?" Gen asks, still lost.

"As soon as I figured out I was an alpha--girls started asking me to, um," Adrianne says. "You know, when they got their first heat and they didn't want to bother finding a guy and worrying about birth control. They had me fuck them."

Gen flushes bright red. "I don't--that wasn't--" she licks her lips. "It's not like that."

"No, I know," Adrianne says. "I mean, I just--" she laughs. "I thought you wanted to sleep with me."

"I do," says Gen, and rubs her face. "That came out wrong. Um. I'm not even sure if we're having the same conversation. I wanted to ask you out. On a date."

"Really?" asks Adrianne, and for the first time she really looks eighteen to Gen, young and surprised and just a little bit hopeful.

Gen laughs. "Yeah." She tucks her hair behind her ear. "I don't really know what I'm doing here. But--I want to get to know you. If you want."

Adrianne laughs, ducking her head. "Um, yeah," she says. "Definitely." She rubs the back of her neck. "I'm usually better at this. I guess I just got kind of used to omegas only wanting one thing from me."

Gen laughs. "Hey, we're not all sex-obsessed, okay?"

Adrianne snorts. "Do you know how many omegas I've had beg me to fuck them already?"

Gen swallows hard. "That really happens?"

"I'm safe," says Adrianne, a little wistfully. "No pregnancy, no attachment--just getting off and then they get to leave."

Adrianne looks sad enough that Gen can't help it, she leans over and kisses her softly.

At least, that's the plan. In fact, in under a minute, she's in under Adrianne on the couch, and they're making out like Gen never did in high school, desperate and horny.

"Shit, are you, like, perpetually in heat?" Adrianne asks, kissing Gen's neck. "You seriously make me lose my ability to think. Fuck. I nearly dragged you into a deserted corner of the library."

Gen laughs. "Maybe. If you don't get knotted for long enough, do your heats get longer or something?"

Adrianne slides her hands up Gen's side, under her shirt. Gen's skin feels like it's on first. "How long's it been?" she asks.

"Um," Gen says, flushing. "Never?"

Adrianne pulls back, staring. "You've _never_?"

Gen squirms a little. "I wasn't ever--interested. In any of my prospects."

Adrianne licks her lips. "Oh. Wow. I've never really been anyone's--choice." It takes a minute for Gen to figure out what she means, but it hits her all at once--Adrianne was the girl who got the omegas through their first heats. Because she was safe. No one ever _wanted_ her.

Gen smiles, sliding her hand into Adrianne's hair. "Well, you're mine, okay?"

"Okay," says Adrianne. "But I'm buying you dinner first."

Gen laughs. "Great. Dinner would be great."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] A Fine Job of Bending All the Rules + sequels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787677) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater)




End file.
